German patent specification DE 10 2006 033 259 B4 discloses an adjustable shoulder support that allows the position of a shoulder support surface facing towards the rear to be adjusted relative to the shoulder-stock receptacle of a weapon. As a part of the shoulder stock, the cheek rest used with this shoulder support can be adjusted, together with the shoulder stock, along the adjustment axis. Therefore, depending on the adjustment position of the shoulder stock, the cheek of a marksman will be in contact with different sections of the cheek rest.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,371 B2 (see FIG. 9) is an adjustable shoulder support that makes use of a cheek rest that is stationary with respect to the shoulder-stock receptacle of the firearm.
U.S. Pat. Appln. No. 2010/0205846 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,270 B2 disclose adjustable shoulder supports in which the cheek rest is joined to the shoulder-stock receptacle of the firearm. In the shoulder support known from U.S. Pat. Appln. No. 2010/0205846 A1, a plurality of fastening points makes it possible to fasten the cheek rest in different relative positions in the lengthwise direction of the cheek rest. In the shoulder support known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,270 B2, a plurality of fastening points makes it possible to fasten the cheek rest in different slanted positions.
U.S. Pat. Appln. No. 2007/0289190 A1 discloses a shoulder support for a firearm, comprising a cheek rest that can be moved relative to the shoulder support in the lengthwise direction of the weapon and in the vertical direction, another firearm with an adjustable cheek rest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Appln. No. 2008/0028662.